


A Lot of Chocolate

by gingayellow



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knitchick1979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knitchick1979/gifts).



Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.  
Notes: There's not defined time for when this takes place, but I imagine this story right after Makoto has his physical body back, but the Two Specters stuff hasn't happened just yet. Written for Knitchick1979. I played with the prompt a bit; I hope that's okay! I also hope you like this story. <3

\--

“Makoto?” Akari blinked at her childhood friend from over her tablet. “Are you okay? You seem distant, even for you.”

Makoto was in the middle of assuring Akari that he was fine, really, when Onari interrupted. “No, for once she’s correct. Now, please, rest your weary head on Onari’s comforting shoulder and let out all of you—” Onari screamed When Akari thwapped him gently.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine,” Akari said around a sigh.

\--

“He doesn’t want to talk about it, so we’re going to have to figure out a way to cheer Makoto up on our own,” Akari said to Alain and Takeru twenty minutes later.

“Takoyaki,” Alain said promptly.

“Let’s put a pin in that idea.” Takeru patted Alain’s shoulder. “But I think it might be best if we do something that Makoto wouldn’t expect.” After all, pleasant surprises could do wonders for someone’s mood.

Akari frowned thoughtfully. “Hey, didn’t he have a serious sweet tooth when he was younger?”

“Yes, especially for chocolate!” Takeru felt himself grin. “So, all we have to do is get some chocolate.”

“Ah, of course.” Alain looked a little uncomfortable as he glanced at Takeru. “Takeru. Get this ‘chocolate’ of yours.”

Takeru shrugged. “I’m poor and dead. I was gonna ask Akari.”

“Hey, don’t look at me!” Akari’s voice dripped panic. “I’m poor, too.”

\--

Takeru and Alain asked Onari to buy them chocolate. Onari lectured them on healthy eating until Akari thwapped him again—and confessed to Alain and Takeru that she had a plan.

\--

And that was how the three of them found themselves at a party, planning to steal any chocolate they could find.

Alain weaved his way through the small crowd. Apparently, Akari had a friend who was having a party, and was fine with her old classmate bringing along guests. But now and Takeru had vanished, and Alain had no idea what to do, or even if Makoto would like this, because he had never told Alain that—

“Hi.” A sleepy-eyed young woman smiled at Alain. “I like your costume. Are you a scarecrow?”

“What? No. These clothes are a precious gift from someone dear to me.”

“Oh, sorry.” The young woman ducked her head, glancing around until her gaze settled on a bright orange bowl. “Would you like some chocolate?”

“Yes.” Alain took the bowl and left the party. If he’d looked behind him, he would have seen the woman blink, and then shrug.

\--

Takeru was invisible, so he didn’t have to worry about making small talk (something he was terrible at), but finding chocolate wasn’t easy—it seemed like every time he found sweets, there were at least people there helping themselves, and he didn’t want to frighten them.

But he also didn’t want to disappoint Makoto. He… he believed that he could come back to life, of course. But there was still that ‘what if.’ So… just in case… he wanted to make sure that he could see Makoto smile as much as the people at the party were smiling.

He blinked as Alain walked past him, eyes intent, and a giant orange bowl of candy under his arm.

Takeru was very glad that he was invisible, so Alain couldn’t hear him chuckling. He was just so earnest about it!

It had taken awhile, but Takeru could finally see why Makoto valued Alain so much as his friend.

\--

“Good job, Alain!” Takeru shimmered back into existence. “I was invisible, and I only got half of what you managed.”

Alain nodded. “Humans are very generous.” He stared at his find. “He never told me.”

“Hm?”

“That he liked chocolate.” Or much of anything, really. He thought that he and Makoto were such good friends, but it never occurred to him to ask even the most basic questions.

“Hey.” Takeru nudged Alain gently. “When you get back, you can ask him about all of his other favorite foods, okay?”

Alain smiled. “Okay.”

\--

Alain tried just one of the chocolates, after Takeru encouraged him to. It was sweet, but not as good as takoyaki.

But Makoto’s smile made it more than worth it.

\--

“Nooooooo,” Onari implored as Akari held him back before he could break up the three Riders. “Please, consider healthy snacks instead!”


End file.
